


Don't Take The Girl

by Sinopa_Ariianna



Series: Don't Take The Girl [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinopa_Ariianna/pseuds/Sinopa_Ariianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hadn’t realized things would turn out the way they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is an angsty piece that popped into my head one night after watching NCIS then hearing Don’t Take the Girl by Tim McGraw on the radio. Tissue warning. This is also the only fic that will contain any het pairing involving Gibbs. Maybe.

_Johnny’s daddy was takin’ him fishin’_

_When he was eight years old_

_Little girl came through the front gate_

_Holdin’ a fishing pole_

_His dad looked down and smiled_

_Said we can’t leave her behind_

_Son I know you don’t want her to go_

_But someday you’ll change your mind_

Eight year old Leroy Gibbs looked at his father in disbelief as the little girl that was visiting her family came out of the front gate with a fishing pole. His dad was really considering taking a **girl** fishing with them.

_And Johnny said, “Take Jimmy Johnson,_

_Take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo_

_Take anybody that you want, as long as she don’t go_

_Take any boy in the world_

_Daddy please Don’t Take the Girl”_

He begged his father not to take her with them, sure he didn’t have a lot of friends but still, he didn’t need to take a **girl** with them. He’d said it would be their day and now he was changing things again.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Ten years down the road_

_He held her tight and kissed her lips_

_In front of the picture show_

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm_

_Said if you do what I tell you to_

_There won’t be any harm_

Gibbs was getting ready to head off to Basic but before he did him and his girlfriend Shannon had gone to the movies. He still couldn’t believe that the little girl he’d argued with his father about going fishing with them was now his girlfriend. She had changed a lot since the time they’d met ten years ago. They hadn’t even recognized each other until much later. His father had laughed and gave him a look that said ‘I told you so.’ He would be glad to leave Jackson Gibbs and Stillwater behind him. As he pulled her to him to kiss her a man came up and grabbed her.

_And Johnny said “Take my money._

_Take my wallet, take my credit cards._

_Here’s the watch that my grandpa gave me_

_Here’s the key to my car, Mister-give-me-the-world_

_But please don’t take the girl”_

He handed his wallet, keys, credit card and even the watch he loved so much to the man. He took them all and ran off, leaving Gibbs to catch Shannon as she fell from the force the guy had pushed her with. He held her close and kissed her again before getting her home and then filing a report with the police. Thankfully the man was caught a week later and his stuff returned to him. The mugger had been trying to pawn the stolen items when he was caught.

_Same old boy_

_Same sweet girl_

_Five years down the road_

_There’s gonna be a little one and she says it’s time to go_

_Doctor says the baby’s fine but you’ll have to leave_

_Cause his momma’s fading fast and Johnny hit his knees_

_And there he prayed_

Gunnery Sargent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was on leave when Shannon grabbed her stomach.

“Jethro, it’s time to go.”

He helped Shannon to the truck before running back into the house and grabbing the bag she’d had packed for over two months. He was just thankful that he was on leave now. Neither of them had been sure if he would be there for the birth of their first child. He stowed the bag before hopping in and heading to the hospital. He knew it would be a very emotional day for them both.

Finally after eight hours of labor Shannon had given birth to a beautiful and healthy baby girl. Then something went wrong.

“I’m sorry Mr. Gibbs, you’re gonna have to leave now.”

“Why? I thought everything was fine? What’s going on?”

“The baby’s fine but your wife is fading fast. We will try everything we can to make sure she lives but it’s not looking good. She’s losing blood fast.” He said before rushing back into the room after having pushed the Marine out.

Gibbs felt his knees go week and he managed to sit down in a chair before his knees did collapse. He did the one thing he could think of, something he hadn’t done in a long time. He prayed.

_Take the very breath you gave me_

_Take the heart from my chest_

_I’ll gladly take her place if you’ll let me_

_Make this my last request_

_Take me outta this world_

_God Please Don’t Take the Girl_

A few minutes later a nurse came over and led him to the nursery to see his daughter. She was so small and so beautiful. They placed her in his arms and helped him to feed her for the first time. His beautiful Kelly. He hoped her mother would be alright. Several hours later the doctor came and found him. He looked up, hoping for good news but the look on the doctor’s face said it all.

“I’m sorry Mr. Gibbs.” He said

“No…” he whispered brokenly. “No…Shannon.” He whispered again, collapsing back into the rocking chair that he’d been sitting in; his mind flashing back to how it all began and wondering how he would go on. His daughter’s whimper broke him out of his reverie. A few days later he was able to bring Kelly home, he just wished that Shannon was there to see it as well.

_Johnny’s Daddy was takin’ him fishin’_

_When he was eight years old_

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Don’t Take the Girl by Tim McGraw. It is a sad song but I felt it fit rather well with this fic. It is what spawned this plunny. My mind works in mysterious ways and this ‘what if’ scenario popped into my head. I WILL expand on this songfic in the future amd have in fact started on the sequel already. This was my first ever song fic so hope ya’ll like it. Know that the sequel WILL contain Slash of the Tibbs variety and will be largely AU.


End file.
